One Last Time
by DreamingOfHalcyons
Summary: She cried into him, her lips parted as he lent in for more, he tried to savor the taste of her. His nose was pressed into her skin, his hands clutched her back, pulling her close if it was possible. Her fingertips danced across his face, touched every mole, every dip, just everything he had to offer because she was scared he'd disappear again. (Stiles moves away to College-Stydia!)
1. The Wild Hunt

**This is going to be a short series on Stiles and Lydia's relationship when he comes back from the Wild Hunt and then goes to college. I hope you enjoy this :)**

 _ **I do not own anything said in this chapter.**_

* * *

She isn't sure how she knew, but she did. Call it an emotional tether or being a banshee but she knew he was in the locker room close to death. Or close to vanishing again, and she wasn't sure which one was worse.

She ran, as fast as she could when she heard it; his distinct, familiar, husky voice calling out for Scott's help. It breaks her heart sometimes, how defenseless he can be. It's like she wants to wrap him in a warm blanket and keep him safe forever. She wants to protect him as much as he wants to protect her.

She can't explain what it feels like to forget someone that takes up such a huge part of your life, she felt it the day he was gone, a hole in her heart. Some sort of dissatisfaction, perhaps, that she couldn't meet Stiles before walking into school together, or not having him text her in the morning asking if she needed a ride. She couldn't help the guilt that consumed her body when she thought of Stiles alone, thinking that everyone had forgotten him, including her.

Although she remembered in time, she thought it awful she could forget him at all.

If she thinks of it now, she can't imagine ever forgetting someone that means so much to her today. But she can imagine the deep ache that would spread through her body and to her toes if he were ever to disappear again.

Seemingly, she found him in the locker room, right before he was about to disappear into dust and become a faceless memory of somebody she used to know. She can't explain the sense of relief she felt rush through her veins when she saw him, it was him, all along, it was him.

He was alive and that's all that mattered and being alone for three months didn't change him one bit. His hair, perfectly disheveled and wind swept looked softer than she remembered and all she wanted to do was run her hands through it and feel how soft it was. His eyes, the softest brown she'd ever saw, had amber specks dazzling in the dim light.

He was about to be taken.

Squarely, a gun was pointed to his head and opposite him stood the ugliest, most hideous monster in front of him. He took the form of a man, the outfit of a cowboy but his face resembled neither. Matted, greasy black hair hung limp on his head, a black cowboy hat covering his crown. His face was a knot of deep lines and wrinkles that made him look like a decaying corpse, his skin a shade of grey. He had no eyes, they were black pits of nothingness and it made Lydia wonder how he ever saw. It was a Ghost Rider.

Stiles was face to face with death, as he often was nowadays. His eyes were squeezed shut, willing for it to happen fast, unsure if he were to end up back in the Wild Hunt or turn into nothing.

Beneath the relief of finding Stiles, Lydia didn't think twice before a scream ripped from her throat and sent the Ghost Rider flying. It took a lot in Lydia's strength to do that, it made her weak afterwards, although she never said that to anyone, she wanted people to think that she was strong, that being a banshee had its perks. But it didn't.

The way Stiles looked at her was golden, and nothing could've made Lydia feel more in love than she already was.

"I didn't say it back." Lydia breathed, she knew it was pathetic. She hadn't seen this kid in three months and that's all she had to say? She was carrying on from their last conversation and hell how would she know if he knew what she was on about?

He walked determinedly at her, and she matched his pace so that she can feel him against her. To make sure he's really there. "You don't have to."

Their lips collided in an desperate act of passion. Emerald met Whiskey and just that simple blink of an eye allowed them to come together, to be one. Their lips brushed each other and the world went quiet around them. He kissed her like she was sunlight and he'd been locked away for 365 days. The minute his lips brushed hers she felt like she'd done this forever, it felt so familiar. Every atom of her became connected to him.

Her hands cupped his face, she felt his soft warm skin beneath her on fingertips and it made her want to cry, she missed him so much and he was there holding her. She cried into him, her lips parted as he lent in for more, he tried to savor the taste of her. His nose was pressed into her skin, his hands clutched her back, pulling her close if it was possible.

Her fingertips danced across his face, touched every mole, every dip just _everything_ he had to offer because she was scared he'd disappear again. She gently scratched through his hair, she didn't know that last time he would've washed it but she didn't care, because Lydia Martin was running her hands through Stiles Stilinski's hair.

Their lungs burned for air, and Lydia begrudgingly pulled away from him, her lips had swelled. Stiles fashioned a slight pout at the lost of contact, hell they could've kissed for hours and still not be tired. Lydia opened her eyes, finding his glittering and staring at her, flicking up and down from her lips to her eyes. She was doing the same.

A hand cupped his cheek, a hand cupped hers, they pulled back. Lydia smiled, one of her genuine ones because after all this time it's what Stiles deserved to see. His smile was different to hers, a small shy smile but also one of adoration.

Lydia was afraid suddenly, of how bare she felt, the raw romantic intimacy she'd never shared with anyone was just revealed, and it's like Stiles knew. He pulled her in for a hug, his arms held her upper body close to his and hers looped from under his arms and rested on his shoulders. He smelt faintly of his house and something earthy. His head buried into her hair and he could smell her shampoo, a wave of nostalgia hit him. They breathed one another in.

Their hug was tight and they just squeezed the life into one another for a while.

* * *

Lydia and Stiles had gone over what was going on, not between the two but what was happening with the Ghost Riders and Mr Douglas. Beacon Hills and the Wild Hunt were being merged, they had no idea where Scott or Malia was and everyone they loved were in the Wild Hunt. Everything had gradually turned to a disaster, well even more of a disaster than what it already was.

They were aware they had to divert the train, but they weren't sure how.

So they decided to follow the train tracks that had appeared out of nowhere that was at the front of the school. They ran, as fast as Lydia's heels would allow them, out of the school. The fear and adrenaline kept them going; they were both convinced a Ghost Rider was the school with them. Lydia's legs were too short for Stiles' long ones, every three steps for her was one for him, so he held her hand and tried to urge her to be quicker. Although he had abruptly stopped multiple times in order to maintain the same speed as Lydia.

They made it to the door, and Stiles' hand had reached out to grab the handle when a voice stopped them. "Stiles."

The voice was a woman, vaguely familiar to Lydia but Stiles didn't miss it. He had heard his mother. It had been almost ten years since he heard her speak but it was still clear as day in his mind. His mother.

His head snapped to the direction of the sound, and Lydia followed where he looked.

"Stiles is that you?" The voice said. Lydia saw the wheels turn behind his eyes, saw what he thought. She knew she should've said something then, but how was she supposed to tell him that it wasn't really his mother after so long?

"It's my mom." Stiles muttered, he edged closer and deeper into the hall, the destination before was abandoned.

"Stiles, it's not your mom." Lydia told him quickly, she reached out and grasped his hand, she hoped he'd believe her that easily, hoped they could just go out on the train tracks and sort what was up at hand.

He walked further, his hand gripped Lydia's tightly like he was afraid of what he might see. "No that's my mom, I know her voice."

Lydia's heart broke. He was fragile still, after all these years and she wanted to mend him. She wanted to put his broken pieces together, make him whole. She didn't want to put him through more grief, she wasn't nasty. Stiles adored his mother, still does, and Lydia didn't want to imagine what it must feel like to hear such an old voice after so long.

She tried to picture what it would be like if she heard Allison's voice after so long, she couldn't.

"No that's the wild hunt, they're trying to trick you." Lydia tried to explain, but his heart throbbed at the thought of her, he couldn't help when he dragged Lydia down the hall. "Stiles, please believe me."

He stopped then, and Lydia thought he did believe her. She thought she had gotten through to him, _finally._

"The Wild Hunt brought her back, but she's not real." He turned and faced her, she didn't miss the flash of sadness in his eyes.

"What do you mean brought her back?" He whispered, she thought she heard his heart shattering into a million pieces. It made her own break too, and tears sprung to her eyes at just the thought of Stiles being sad.

"Stiles." Claudia's voice echoed throughout the deserted hallway. Stiles faced the direction she was coming from and reluctantly, Lydia's eyes followed.

He almost did a double take.

As clear as day his mother, not aged one bit since she died, stood at the end of the hall, her eyes trained on Stiles. Lydia clutched Stiles' hand, she hoped she could squeeze her sense into him. Her brown hair, that resembled Stiles', blew in the slight breeze. Crinkles creased her face and she walked steadily towards the pair.

"I know what you've been through," She said, and if Lydia knew better she'd mistake her manipulation for empathy. "I know how much you love your father."

Something in Stiles tensed, Lydia saw it from the corner of her eye and he took a step forward, half his body shielded Lydia's. Lydia saw as the light crept in, the atrocity that was supposed to be Claudia changed. Her skin became shiny and pale with dark lines mapping there way across her face. Her eyes were black, but still there. The only thing that would deceive you into thinking she was remotely human.

Her voice took on a demonic pitch. "But I love him more." She stepped forward, Stiles and Lydia stepped back. "But even from the Wild Hunt, you somehow wormed your way back into his memory."

Lydia cold see the hurt in Stiles' face, heard the slight shake in his voice as he spoke. "Well, worming is one of my skills."

Lydia reached out to him, standing as close as she dared when she addressed him. "That thing is conjured from your dad's pain." She needed to get him to run with her, but he was enticed by what looked and sounded like his mother a few moments ago. "If he remembers you, he can't believe in her."

"That's why you have to go." The Ghost Rider snarled. It stepped forward, ready to attack Stiles, but without a hesitation Lydia stepped forward, a scream built in her throat as she intended to shatter this _things_ skull. She was too slow however, she was no match for a Ghost Rider. Her hand wrapped around her neck and stole the scream that itched at her throat.

Stiles bolted for her, his hands connected with the Ghost Rider and pushed her off of Lydia. But she was strong, she did the same to Stiles what she did to Lydia, she even lifted him off of the ground as she attempted to suffocate him.

"You shouldn't treat your mother that way."

"You're not my mother." Stiles spat, his voice strained, face beetroot red.

Lydia's throat throbbed with an immense pain, she still couldn't breath, her chest constricted as oxygen tried to enter her lungs but to no avail. The Ghost Rider had dragged Stiles away, pushed him against a wall and she could hear him choke and wrench for air like her.

"He believes in me," It spat, Stiles gagged for air, the same way Lydia did. Lydia thought she experienced the same pain as Stiles, she thought that was why she still couldn't breath. "Dreams, so hard to kill-"

"But not impossible." The Sheriff entered -his timing impeccable- gun in hand as Lydia and Stiles continued to choke. She had never felt more giddy at the sight of the Sheriff. He fired his gun at the Ghost Rider, a few times, but they bounced off its body like it was bullet proof. They refracted, making Lydia cover her head with her hands, she tried to create a barrier between the bullet and her brain.

"Noah, your bullets can't hurt me." So Lydia struggled to her feet, stumbled towards him and saw how Stiles was losing consciousness. It made her equally angry and hurt to see him so defenseless as he was.

"Fire again." Lydia's voice was a croak, but she was watching the boy she loved die in front of her, she wouldn't let what happened to Aiden and Allison happen to him. If she could stop it, she wouldn't let anything else happen to him again.

The Sheriff did, and with what little will power Lydia had left, she screamed. She put everything she could muster into her voice, which still felt like her wind pipe was being crushed, and screamed until her lungs burned. She pushed her hands out in front of her, forced what was once Claudia away from Stiles, freeing him.

Stiles fell to the ground, his shoulder took the impact from the fall and he winced, he coughed and spluttered from the lack of air. His normally fair-skinned face was scarlet red, his eyes watered and his breath came out in wheezes.

The Ghost Rider, what was once Claudia, disintegrates. Lydia watched the hope die out of Stiles' eyes, now his last vision of his mother's face was today, he watched her strangle the girl he loved and himself. He had to sit by and watch his dad, who he respects so dearly, shoot her until she vanished.

Lydia skidded over to him, collapsing to the ground when she met his feet. He cried, and Lydia felt herself begin to cry too because everything had the power to be good but it turned foul in the last few minutes.

"Stiles," Lydia sighed, he looked at her, his eyes still the same brown, and his mouth tugged down as his face fell. "Breathe with me."

She wanted to avoid a panic attack especially since she could feel her own coming on. She placed his hand on her chest so he would breathe in and out with her. They stayed like it for a while.

"You're okay." She said, after he'd calmed down. Then the Sheriff walked over, his eyes unusually red, and pulled his son in for an emotional embrace. After a few minutes they pulled her in too.

She'd never felt like she fitted into a family more than she did that day.


	2. The Last Day

**If you like this so far please review, favorite and follow :)**

* * *

"It's just one more lesson," Stiles smiled at his girlfriend as they hung by her locker, he kissed her forehead casually, an arm rested above her head as he loomed over her. "Then that's it."

"Why does that last lesson have to be History?" Lydia softly bumped her forehead against Stiles' and he smiled, a hand grazed her waist.

It was the last day of school ever, and Lydia was both happy and sad and she didn't know how that could be. She knew Stiles wanted those three months back of school that he'd missed during the Wild Hunt, but he wasn't going to get it, so she felt partly bad when she complained about school not ending already.

"Because life can't be _that_ good to us." He replied simply, like he was stating a fact, although he smiled when he said it. The second bell rang, which signaled the start of class. Lydia couldn't imagine a day where she'd miss that sound.

"We're late." Lydia chided as she slammed her locker shut and gently tugged Stiles to their classroom, to the last lesson of the day.

There was a weird sense of calm in the class, along with the buzzing excitement that this was the last time they'd have to sit at their small, lone desks and pretend to pay attention. Lydia had never felt more elated, and she loved education and learning new things, she did, but she hated this school because it reminded her of everything that ever happened. Reminded her of all the people that once happily roamed these halls that weren't here anymore.

Lydia's seat was behind Scott's, next to Malia's and diagonally behind Stiles'. It almost annoyed her. It annoyed her how she only had this angle of Stiles, if she was sat where Malia was then she'd be able to admire the nape of his neck, the moles that are scattered behind his ears, his broad shoulders...

But, of course, she was here to learn, but not today. Today would be a chilled lesson where they would be allowed to chat with the people around them.

The lesson passed like a breeze, and before they knew it they were all staring at the clock counting the last seconds of what it felt like to be a _child._

 _Ring._

It was now music to Lydia's ears. The last of that she'd have to hear, and it made her buzz inside slightly. No more Beacon Hills, she could focus on college, she could focus on maintaining a good relationship with Stiles.

"Have a great summer everyone," Mr Croft, their History teacher said.

"No." Stiles muttered as students around him swept their books into their arms and flung their bags over their shoulders. Everyone was making a beeline for the door, and Lydia didn't blame them. If it weren't for Stiles she would run out the doors with them too.

"To the seniors, I'll see you at graduation." Mr Croft continued as he packed his things away and then left. At the word 'graduation' Scott turned behind to Lydia and patted her desk excitedly. All they've both worked for is this moment, to have graduated from High School and it was nearly theirs to get. And they were actually alive.

"No, no, no, no." Stiles' face fell down as he turned around in his seat, Malia offered him a sad smile but Scott gave him one of pure happiness. "That's it? What?"

"Last day ever!" Scott beamed, but it was so much more than just their last days. Yes, they've worked for this since forever but it was a right of passage. It meant they were alive, that after all those times in this school and they almost died, they were finally leaving. They were finally leaving Beacon Hills behind.

"Well, it just feels so anti-climatic." He sighed sadly and Lydia's heart sank slightly, he'd never enjoyed school- gave him too much anxiety -but now he had to leave and he wasn't ready. That's what hurt Lydia.

"Well, there's the whole graduation thing." Lydia reminded him like it was the most obvious thing in the world, she tried to reassure him.

He shrugged, not reassured.

"I've gotta go to summer school or I can't do the whole graduation thing." Malia sighed, Lydia knew she was stressed about doing summer school but Lydia had already promised she'd help her pass. It reminded her of when she thought she would be a Junior still while they would all be Seniors, even then she managed it.

Scott turned around, his eyes sparking when they set on Malia, he smiled and pointed to her. "Let's do it."

This made Malia smile, and Stiles and Lydia shared a knowing look. Then they all swept their books into their arms and began to leave the classroom.

"No," Stiles moaned. Lydia looked behind and smiled at him, she admired the way his lips were formed in a pout. "C'mon, wait guys! This can't be it."

Lydia made a point of turning the lights off as she left.

* * *

When he left the classroom it hit him how this was his last time walking down these halls. This was the last time he'd hear the same kids chat as they walked. This was the last time he'd go to his locker before it was given to a different student, a freshman, who maybe would be as hyperactive as him or maybe a jock.

He found it bizarre how he was sad to leave the place that made his anxiety peak.

"I can't believe we're not in High School anymore," Scott exclaimed, his smile stretched so wide it made his eyes squint.

Stiles reached for the books in his locker and shoved them disgracefully into his bag.

"It kinda feels like nothings really changed." He said, and Stiles was going to agree but then he thought for a moment.

They started the school awkward and lame. They were finishing with Scott being an Alpha Werewolf and they actually had friends and had had girlfriends which they thought would never happen to them. They started school with people who weren't even on earth with them anymore.

Then he looked up and met Lydia's eye as she closed her locker, a smile of amazement on her face. She saw the note he slipped in there this morning. He'd always wanted to do that, it's what he'd dreamed of since forever, so it made him happy he'd gotten the chance to do it.

 _Remember I love you._

It was simple, something so significant in their relationship that Stiles was reminded of it everyday. She smiled at him, her lips pressing together somewhat shyly as the dimples in her cheeks popped.

Stiles started Beacon High with the world's biggest, most obsessive crush on Lydia Martin. She didn't even know he existed and now he was leaving the same school in a relationship with her. It made his heart thump a little faster.

"Everything's changed." He told Scott as he looked at Lydia. His eyes glued to her beauty. He saw Scott out of the corner of his eyes smile proudly at his two best-friends.

They'd made it.

Stiles isn't sure when he made the decision to give Scott his jeep, but he knew it felt right when he did. There wasn't anywhere for him to keep it at George Washington and he knew if he kept it at home it would practically _die_ if it wasn't being used. Plus Scott didn't have a car himself, he had his motorbike but that wasn't suitable when he needed to go out and get his own groceries.

Stiles told himself this wasn't a permanent parting from his jeep, that he'd have it back once he'd finished training in the FBI. He also told himself this wasn't a permanent goodbye to Beacon Hills, that he'd be back here again.

"So, Liam-" Stiles said as he shut down the bonnet of his car, after he checked that everything was as in tact as it could be. "Since you're the new Alpha now-"

"I'm not an Alpha." He interjected as he leaned against the back of his jeep with Mason by his side.

"Right, well Alpha in training-"

"Well, I'd have to kill an Alpha." Liam told him nodding.

Stiles dramatically rolled his eyes. "Well, since you're taking over, the most important thing to remember is that Mason will always be the one to save your ass all the time." He pointed at him, which earned him a very happy smile from the boy.

"Not all the time." Scott reasoned, after realizing that Stiles was the one that saved them in almost all cases, and he was the human.

"Most of the time though." Stiles said, a small smile formed on his lips. He held his finger up when he talked. "Which is why, I think you're gonna need this."

He reached into the trunk and pulled out his baseball bat that developed over the years. After he'd smashed it over the twins' head one time, he had to buy a new one. Something better than wood. It was metal, and seemed to do the job better than claws and fangs.

"Oh, I don't play baseball." Mason smiled at him, as if this was all a big misunderstanding.

Stiles continued to hold it out to him. "Right, neither do I. It's- It's not the point."

So Mason took it slowly, as if he was unsure. "Thanks?"

Liam looked perplexed and Mason just smiled, then they nodded to Scott and Stiles and left. Stiles expected a massive than you from them, although he was seeing them the day he was leaving.

"Love you, guys!" Stiles called out as they walked away, Liam rolled his eyes as he laughed and Mason threw an arm around his shoulders.

Stiles could feel himself begin to well up at the thought of this being one of his last moments with Scott, especially at school. "I leave you with this." He held up his role of duct tape and handed it to him. "You know, hurt her and I'll kill ya."

Scott laughed lightly. "You sure you won't need it?"

"It's okay. Lydia's gonna drive me down to D.C." He paused, suddenly awkward by the fact that Scott may be thinking about the two having sex. "She wants to help me move into my dorm, so-" Stiles changed the subject. "You know she's starting MIT as a junior? How'd you even do that?"

"I- She's a genius." Scott smiled and nodded They're all so proud of one another, proud of what each of them has achieved.

"Real question is, how'd you get into UC Davis?" Stiles joked and Scott laughed because it really was a miracle. He remembered telling Kira about it one night when they were alone, and he remembered thinking how far fetched it was.

"How'd you get into George Washington?" Scott joked back.

"I don't know. Your dad, uh- big FBI pops made a call to the little pre-FBI program." Stiles explained, he shook his head as he said it, realizing that this was his future now. All his for the taking, he could mold this into whatever he wanted, he could start over with everything. No nightmares. No anxiety. Just him and his relationship with Lydia and the hope that him and Scott could be as strong as ever.

"Pre-FBI." Scott echoed.

Stiles had a wave of nostalgia hit him. He remembered the night he dragged Scott into the woods and he was bit, he'd never regretted that night despite all the pain and grief and anxiety it gave him. He savored it instead, because it was the start of something new. Even after being erased from his life for three months doesn't make him regret it.

"Well, I guess we're not the same kids running around the woods looking for a body." Scott said quietly, sadly.

"No, we're not."

"You know, you can keep the jeep." Scott tried again, but Stiles wasn't taking it.

"No, I want you to have it." He reached into his pocket and dug around for something, then revealed a small ring with about a dozen keys on them.

"Oh, Stiles." Scott sighed as the keys were placed into his hand. "These aren't the keys to your jeep."

"Well, that's one to your house, another to your room, uh- it's the master key to the school, Animal Clinic, key to the Sheriff's station. Just figured you should have all the copies I secretly made. So yeah." He finished explaining. There was something so _Stiles_ about the situation that it made something so warm and fuzzy swell in Scott's chest he isn't sure how he ever forgot this kid.

Stiles looks longingly at the High Schoolers laughing and walking out of the school building. He feels sad that this part of his life is over, but also delighted he can move on.

"They still need us." He sighed. It was something very hard for him to understand; that he had to let go. He had to leave Beacon Hills behind, maybe even the supernatural.

"They'll always need us."

"And, you know, I need you." Stiles said, almost embarrassed by the confession, like it was something new. "You know that."

"I need you too." Scott replied, and Stiles believed him. He thought back to all those times he saved their asses, how his long, sleepless nights that consisted of research actually had paid off.

"I'm gonna miss you." Stiles choked up, he'd dreaded this day since forever. He wanted to go to the same College as Scott, one right next to Lydia and Malia somewhere near by. That wasn't happening, and he knew it, he hadn't accepted it until now.

"No, really, I need you though, uh- I lost my license in the Hunt. So you have to drive." Stiles sighed, he tried to lighten the mood. His mood.

Scott chuckled lightly, a sound Stiles would miss. "Your dad is the Sheriff. I'm sure he'll let it slide. You drive." He tossed the keys at Stiles which he skillfully caught.

It felt weird, getting into his jeep and driving away from the school one last time. It didn't feel right, he felt like Lydia and Malia should be here, they'd made it together after all. Although there was such a sense of wistfulness in the situation that Stiles loved it. He didn't like that not all of the pack was here, with him, but he loved the fact Scott was. Someone he'd missed immensely when he was taken.

Automatically, the radio turned on as Stiles started the engine. "Unit Four, repeat. You're telling me there's a body in the woods?" It was Stilinski on the radio.

Stiles and Scott exchanged a glance, eyebrows raised.

"That's exactly what I'm saying. There's a body in the woods." An officer they didn't recognize said.

Stiles actually considered it, really considered it. He thought about driving to the clearing and seeing what was going down, how bad it was. All he really wanted was an excuse to stay, an excuse for the pack to remain the pack.

But the look Scott and Stiles shared was what made him realize he was crazy for thinking it. They raised their eyebrows at one another, and Stiles wasn't sure about Scott, but he was thinking about that fateful night in the woods.

He thought about when it all began.

* * *

Malia was around Lydia's for dinner that night because since Kira had gone they'd been a bit lost without her. Especially Malia. It had become regular for them, they'd go over notes or watch a film, or talk because when they thought about it they only really had each other. They had learned to accept that it was enough, and Lydia wasn't ever going to find someone like Allison again and Malia knew she couldn't be anywhere near something like Allison was to her. But their friendship and loyalty was enough.

"But what if I don't pass?" Malia whined, so Lydia flopped down on the bed next to her and gave her a sympathetic look, eyebrows tugged together.

"What did I tell you?" Lydia sighed. "I won't let you fail summer school, end of."

Lydia couldn't imagine what it would be like having to do more work on top of work. She couldn't comprehend how someone wouldn't understand half what she did, but she secretly enjoyed teaching Malia. It was practice for when she'd be teaching Mathematics at Colleges and winning the Fields Medal.

Malia stared at her for a moment, as if judging whether she was lying or not. "Promise?"

"I promise." Lydia held out her pinky, and Malia took it. "Now, can we please talk about something else?"

As much as Malia needed to pass, Lydia knew it wasn't good if she stressed about it before it had even begun.

Malia shot up, making Lydia almost fall off her bed. "Let's talk about you and Stiles."

She should of known this was going to come up, it's all Malia had wanted to hear about for days. Lydia blushed and buried her head in her pillow. She admired Malia for how honest she was, and was grateful she didn't mind her and Stiles dating, but Lydia had problems with talking about her feelings. And she wasn't sure that Malia understood that.

Although, she felt it was normal to do this, with a best friend. It's what she used to do with Allison but, no-one had replaced her, Lydia hadn't let anyone replace her.

"What about me and Stiles?" Lydia's nose scrunched up adorably as she tried to hide her blush. Although Malia could hear how fast her heart pounded, or smell the chemo signals.

"You can't runaway from love forever." Malia reminded her as she leaned back down onto the bed, using her elbow to prop her up.

Lydia knew she should find it weird that she talked to Malia about Stiles, but it felt so comfortable with her she couldn't help it.

"I'm not running away from it," Lydia told her, but Malia had her eyebrows raised."At least not anymore!"

Malia chuckled which caused a little smile to form on Lydia's face.

"How are things between you two?" Malia asked, she fingered a thread on Lydia's throw, and she watched her finger fiddle with it. Anything not to hold her gaze. She'd read her like a book.

But Lydia didn't know how to answer the question.

How do you describe something so rare and exciting as their love? How do you describe the feeling of your heart bruising your rib-cage just at the thought of them? How do you describe the way he says her name like it's poetry and how it makes her feel inside?

"Perfect," Lydia settled for. Malia wasn't a hopeless romantic, she didn't care for all the heart-swelling details, so she never bothered with them. "He's just so-"

"Hot?"

" _Gentle."_ Lydia amended, but laughed at the coyote. Malia softly smiled at her, and Lydia wondered if he'd ever been like that with her or if she was thinking of Scott. She'd known from nights in with Allison how Scott used to treat her, he was a gentleman, beautifully raised by a woman who had been disrespected by men before.

"Have you two _done it_ yet?" Malia whispered. Lydia didn't have the chance to stop the heat from creeping into her cheeks because she'd least expected this from his ex-girlfriend. Without thinking about it she threw a pillow at her head.

"Malia!"

"I'm just curious!" She laughed throwing the pillow back, but Lydia covered her rosy face with her hands. Was she really going to answer that?

When Lydia lifted a hand off her face she saw Malia looking at her, and they both burst into fits of laughter.

"No." Lydia squeaked, and not because she's embarrassed -they've been dating two weeks- but because she knew that he'd slept with Malia before they'd even made it official.

"Oh," Malia frowned. "Why?"

"It's just," Lydia shook her head, she ran a hand through her hair. "I think we're just waiting."

"For what?"

"For when I take him to D.C." Lydia admitted with a shrug. "It's like we make out, or sleep in each others bed and the urge is there. On both parties, believe me but-" She shook her head again. "I think we're saving it as our goodbye."

"Just because he's living at D.C. and you'll be at Massachusetts doesn't mean you're breaking up." Malia reassured her. "The way he loves you, I've never seen anyone love harder."

Lydia looked at Malia then, realized how that might of been hard for her to say, or at least admit because she loved him once. She realized how much she appreciated her, admired her. She'd knew she was spending more time with Scott because his ways were rubbing off on her, she thought it was sweet.

"You think so?"

"I know so," Malia smiled. "You and Stiles are gonna last a very long time."

And Lydia believed it.


	3. Graduation

**Lydia's Valedictorian speech is totally Gwen Stacy's from 'The Amazing Spider-Man 2'. I'm way too lazy to think something up on my own.**

 _ **I own nothing.**_

* * *

In the time it took for graduation to come Lydia had become even more attached to Stiles than she was in the first place, if that was possible. There wasn't much time either to be lazing around with one another, but they managed to spend every possible minute together. Whether it was packing for College, buying for College or sorting out graduation arrangements- they were together.

And they felt like they were together too.

Not just physically but emotionally too. Although Lydia had yet to speak the three words, she had implied it, _continuously._

However, graduation was on their doorsteps, which also meant Stiles was leaving two days after. Lydia was leaving a week after graduation, mostly because she didn't have it in her to leave her mom quite yet. She'd be on her own, defenseless against the supernatural. At least Melissa had Argent and the Sheriff had a gun but her mom? She relied on Lydia whose only defense was some Jujitsu that was beginning to fog up in her mind.

"I can't believe you're graduating," Her mother smiled as she brushed hair off of Lydia's shoulder. "You did it."

"Thanks, mom." Lydia returned her smile. Natalie's eyes slowly but surely swarmed with tears as she admired her daughter in her mirror.

Lydia was dressed in a cream, satin, slim-fit dress that hugged her curves nicely. Her neckline plunged and she was grateful she'd caught the slightest of a tan in the May sun. A pearl necklace sat prettily around her neck, along with matching earrings, which her mom had got her as a token of congratulations. Her hair bounced in waves down her back and her height was lifted by another four inches with her nude, strapped heels.

"Do you think that I can get away with wearing the cap?" Lydia joked. "I think it'll mess up my hair."

Her mother chuckled but delicately placed the blue cap on her head and carefully helped her into the robe. Her robe and hat were a brilliant blue, and Lydia _hated_ it because it clashed with her hair.

Orange and blue won't ever be a good combination.

She also had a mustard yellow sash sitting around her shoulders with her gown. She was doing the Valedictorian speech at the ceremony, she was nervous just as much as she was honored.

Lydia picked up her phone and checked the time. "We best get going, don't want to be late."

* * *

The ceremony was being held outside and luckily it was a nice day otherwise it would've been hassle to rearrange everything. The stage was set up at the front, with rows of chairs sat behind the podium where the speakers would talk and the graduates would receive their diplomas.

It was cornily decorated in yellow and blue ribbons and balloons to match the school colors, and their gowns.

When Lydia saw how many rows of chairs there were in front of the stage her palms began to sweat and realized why she shouldn't of accepted the offer on doing that stupid speech.

"You look great," Stiles told Lydia in a low voice when the pack had met before the ceremony started. Even Malia, who was convinced she'd fail Summer School, stood with them.

"You don't look too bad yourself." She replied as she straightened his tie and ran a hair through his jelled hair. It wasn't a lie, he looked like a picture. He was smartly dressed in a white button down shirt, a black tie and black trousers (which she forced him to get tailored so they shaped nicely around his bum and legs) and his shoes were polished and new.

"Are you nervous?"

"Can you tell?" Lydia laughed lightly, but her heart pounded in her chest and she felt the room sway.

"If I didn't know you I'd say no, but seeming as I do," He pulled Lydia closer, a had cradled her neck. "Yes, I can tell."

Lydia was left breathless for a moment. Even more breathless than before.

"Your hand is shaking." Stiles smiled and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"I know."

"Make it stop."

"I can't!" Lydia sighed and pulled away, frustrated. Stiles smiled at her, he tried to conceal his laughter, and reached for her hand and pulled her back in again.

"Just breathe." He told her. "You'll be okay, I promise you."

"Guys, we gotta go." Malia interrupted them. She looked different dressed the way she was, but Lydia decided she loved it. Her dress was floral, a mix between the colors black, purple and red. It stopped at her knee, but the skirt flowed so that when she turned away from them it flew out in a dance. It was so unlike her that it actually suited her.

"I'll see you after, good luck." He squeezed her hand and pecked her lips, he lingered a beat too long and left her to take his seat which was too many rows behind her. They were sat alphabetically, which meant Lydia was sat next to this smelly girl with greasy hair and a boy she didn't know the name of. It wasn't fair. She needed someone she knew by her, to calm her. Specifically Stiles.

There was a lot of talking and so many speeches from people in their school that were supposedly 'important'. Lydia tried to savor every minute of it, this was graduation after all, she'd dreamed of this forever, and it was finally hers for the taking. Although she couldn't stop the shake in her leg and the twitch in her hand every time she thought about her speech.

"For this years Valedictorian please welcome, Lydia Martin!" The principal introduced her. Her palms collected with sweat and suddenly her throat formed a lump and she wasn't sure she could do this.

But when did Lydia Martin ever let big crowds put her off? So she stood, held her chin high and walked calmly over to the podium and gracefully climbed the stairs. She ignored the wobble in her heels.

"Good morning, class of 2017-" Lydia started, she tried to imagine she was alone in her room, practicing in front of her mirror. "As Beacon Hillss High's brightest, it's an honor to be standing up here today and having the privilege to deliver this speech to you."

There was a small chorus of claps so Lydia used this time to clear her throat and skim her notes again. It took her weeks to write this speech, took her weeks to edit it because she wanted to do herself justice, wanted to go out with a bang and be remembered by everyone in High School. She wasn't sure when she decided she'd write a speech that came from her heart, that came from her time being in a pack, but she knew it felt right when she write it.

"I know that we all think we're immortal, we're supposed to feel that way, we're graduating." She smiled. "The future is and should be bright, but, like our brief four years in high school, what makes life valuable is that it doesn't last forever, what makes it precious is that it ends. I know that now more than ever." She caught Scott's eye at some point during this, and she was glad, that was aimed at Allison.

"And I say it today of all days to remind us that time is luck. So don't waste it living someone else's life, make yours count for something. Fight for what matters to you, no matter what because even if you fall short, what better way is there to live?

"It's easy to feel hopeful on a beautiful day like today, but there will be dark days ahead of us too, and there'll be days where you feel all alone, and that's when hope is needed most. Keep it alive. No matter how buried it gets, or lost you feel, you must promise me, that you will hold on to hope and keep it alive." She looked at Malia then, which earned her a wink from the girl.

"We have to be greater than what we suffer," She finally held Stiles' gaze then. His eyes intently bored into hers and she almost lost her way for a moment. "My wish for you, is to become hope. People need that.

"I know it feels like we're saying goodbye, but we will carry a piece of each other into everything that we do next, to remind us of who we are, and of who we're meant to be. I've had a great four years with you, and I'll miss you all very much." She finished and when she did the audience stood and applauded.

Her speech was supposed to go for five minutes, but she didn't want to bore them with bullshit. She wanted to enlighten them. And she did. She wanted to remind people, that no matter what happened in Beacon Hills to them, that there is always the promise of hope, rebirth and survival. A life much greater than one they may of had here. She wanted to promise them, and herself, that all scars can be healed no matter how bad.

After the applause had died down, Lydia was awarded her diploma, which would seem like nothing when she would get her degree in Mathematics and win the Fields Medal. She couldn't deny how special she felt when it was handed to her, when she heard Stiles 'whoop' really loudly.

After her moment was over the class of 17 then received their diplomas. She felt an odd surge of pride go through her when she saw them all collect their scroll and shake the principals hand and hers (like she was actually that important).

When Scott collected his, he winked at Lydia and hugged her instead of shaking her hand, which took her by surprise but nevertheless she loved it. She actually had a vision of him getting his qualifications as a vet, being happy and getting married. This is why she needed him to stick to his College plans and go to U.C Davis, he needed a better life somewhere else and he needed closure.

Then Stiles was next, his eyes glistening with pride and happiness. Pride because the girl he loved just made the best possible speech and happiness because he was finally getting away from Beacon Hills. He accepted his scroll, shook the principals hand and then dived in for a kiss with Lydia. She knew he'd do this. She should also be mad, because he was making a fool of himself on stage but she didn't mind, all she could think about was how lucky he was getting when they had his dorm to themselves when they moved him to D.C.

He pulled away and smiled, and she had a hard time not kissing him again but she nodded, tried to remain professional and winked at him as he walked off with a hint of pink on his lips from her lipstick.

Finally it was Malia. Malia Tate. Initially, she held out the wrong hand to be shaken so she growled and swapped them again. But Lydia didn't miss the happiness in her eyes when the scroll was gripped tightly in her hand and the thin film of tears that were in her eyes as she enthusiastically shook Lydia's hand.

When Lydia saw her friends, her family, her _pack_ all lined up in front of her she'd never felt more pride than she did in that moment.

* * *

"One more picture and that's it!" Lydia's mom practically begged as she was getting to grips with her new IPhone and reveled in how much storage it had for pictures.

The mid-day sun was starting to get to Lydia, the back of her dress was sticking to her and she could feel sweat gather in her hair line which made her fear her hair would look greasy.

"Mom you've taken like one-hundred." Lydia sighed but nevertheless tilted her head and smiled at her mother as she snapped another shot.

"This is your big-day!" Her mother tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"You're talking like this is my wedding day." Lydia joked, because it was true. Her mom fussed too much, and if this was just her graduation, she didn't want to think what she'd be like for her wedding.

"What's this about your wedding day?" Stiles was in her ear, his timing impeccable, as always. Something fluttered in her chest and made her knees turn to jelly, maybe it was the way he said it or maybe it was because she'd hoped they'd marry too, one day.

"I'll leave you to it." Natalie said and left to go find the Sheriff and Melissa.

There was something so sweet about the way Stiles was looking at her, his grin lopsided and his tie loosened because of the heat, that she unexpectedly pressed her lips against his in a gentle dance of love.

"What was that for?"

"I just-" Lydia smiled, and she was going to tell him she loved him, but the timing seemed off. This wasn't how she imagined she'd say it, and she isn't sure he'd expect it.

"Love me?" He finished for her, she ran a hand through his hair and nodded shyly at him. She wished she wasn't so scared of being in love, it made her vulnerable and exposed. But she gave herself to him, he deserved it, _they_ deserved this.

"But I didn't love the stunt you pulled on stage." Lydia tugged playfully at the hair that curled around the nape of his neck. She felt the sweat on his neck and wondered how he still had his blazer on and his gown.

"I don't know what you're talking about," He smiled into her lips as he spoke. He tugged her in closer, his hands rested on the zip of her dress which he just wanted to rip off. "I was just letting everyone know you're my girlfriend."

"You could've done it more subtly." Lydia chided, but she couldn't help the smile that was on her face, he smiled back at her.

She didn't know how she was going to leave him in a few days time, she wasn't sure she'd be able to face saying goodbye, to leaving him in his dorm room and driving back all by herself knowing he was there. But she would do it, they had to make long distance work because this was their future.

"I didn't feel like it." He pecked her lips and she smiled and wished for just a second that she wasn't in love with this boy because he'll ruin her. They were interrupted when they heard the click of a camera.

"You guys are so cute." Scott beamed as Malia stood beside him, an arm casually linked with his.

Stiles smiled and Lydia hid in Stiles' arms, trying to hide her blush.

"I hear your dad's treating us?" Malia looked pointedly at Stiles and so Lydia looked at him too.

"Treating us to what?" Lydia asked, curious.

"Food." Stiles licked his lips and Scott groaned, a hand clutched his stomach.

"I thought you guys were broke?" Lydia half joked, although she was partly serious. Money has always been an issue with Stiles, Lydia had never ignored that, so she felt partly bad that they were going to spend his money. Especially with Stiles going to College.

"We can afford a meal." Stiles told her, but she raised an eyebrow. "Trust me, Lyds."

But when he said it, it wasn't like he was asking her to trust her on what he was saying, that they could afford a meal. It was like 'trust me that when you allow yourself to fall, I'll be there to catch you'.

So with a nod and a chaste kiss, Lydia trusted him.


	4. The Big Move

It took them two hours to pack up Lydia's car with Stiles' College stuff. He had dozens of boxes, and Lydia wondered what he'd had in there. There was one for his clothes, one with bed sheets, one with shoes, one with books and DVD's, one with cleaning products and one filled with 'all things supernatural' which Lydia guessed to contain Mountain Ash, Wolfsbane and Mistletoe. Probably other herbal remedies Lydia was unaware of. But those were just the boxes she'd seen. There was at least ten other boxes on top of that.

"Text me when you're there." The Sheriff hugged Stiles as Lydia stood against her car door, she allowed them to have some privacy.

"We will," Stiles answered as he patted him on the back. "I'll call you tomorrow, once Lydia has gone."

"Are you sure you don't need me to come up? The station won't mind, I'll call-"

"Dad," Stiles said, a lump had formed in his throat because he didn't want to leave his dad. He was the only person who had been consistent in his life. "It'll be fine, thank you."

"Lydia, when do you go to College?" The Sheriff asked, perhaps to distract how sad he was that his son was leaving.

"Two days time." Lydia nodded and smiled at him. "I'll come say goodbye."

The Sheriff nodded and welcomed Lydia into a hug, she accepted and felt moisture collect in her eyes because she'd forgotten what it felt like to have a fatherly figure in her life.

"Drive safe." The Sheriff kissed her forehead and embraced his son again, this time he was crying and Stiles was too.

A trait she'd come to love in a man was one who showed their emotions, she'd find it weird if Stiles wasn't crying right now, something unnatural about not showing how you really feel.

Stiles' face had gone a blotchy red, his eyes bloodshot and full with tears which he tried to wipe away but more just spilled out. He loved his dad, he'd probably became too attached to him once his mom died and now he had to leave. Although he'd be back at some point, latest would be thanksgiving but he might be back before then.

"C'mon." Stiles nodded toward the car, so Lydia got in and watched Stiles and the Sheriff hug _again._

When Stiles got in the car she smiled at him, and he smiled back or at least tried to because he was still crying.

* * *

"So this is it." Lydia observed when they had found his room. It was all the way on top floor, and there was no elevator which seemed like their luck.

The dorms had a funny smell about them, like old-Chinese food and alcohol, but she supposed that that was what it was like being a student in College. Even if this was George Washington.

When they'd arrived at his room Lydia heard Stiles' sharp intake of breath. The walls were painted cream, left plain for whatever he'd decide to stick on them. There was two single beds pushed to each side of the wall with no sheets on but a dark blue cushion on each. By each bed sat a rickety bedside table that had one shallow drawer in each. Next to the door, two oak dressers stood next to each other.

"It's kinda small." Stiles commented, but he didn't sound annoyed by it, just like he was stating a fact.

"You'll get used to it." Lydia nodded, she dropped a box down by the door, hoping nothing breakable was in there. In between one of the beds and the dressers there was a door, which Lydia presumed to be the bathroom. "When does your roommate move in?"

"Tomorrow." Stiles told her, he went over to the bathroom door and opened it, poked his head in and observed. "His names Jack, he's from California too and I have his number but-"

"Stiles," Lydia interrupted him, she could sense his anxiety. "You two will get on, you'll enjoy your time here and he'll be as good as a roommate is gonna get."

She came up behind him and wrapped her arms around him and pressed a kiss to his neck.

"I hope so." He tried to smile so Lydia returned it.

"I'll be damned if you came all this way, went through all what you went through to just be put off by your roommate." Lydia joked and Stiles chuckled and nodded, a hand rested on hers.

"I wish you could stay." He sighed and although she was spending the night, she knew what he meant. He wished they had a chance to actually be together, outside of Beacon Hills where they weren't bound together by Supernatural disasters. He didn't want to do long-distance, they both knew how hard that was going to be, he just wanted a chance to be _normal_ with her. And tonight was all they had.

"The quicker we get your stuff unpacked the quicker we can walk around campus and go out for food." Lydia reminded him, he turned around and nodded.

"And then..."

"And then the night will go from good to very good." Lydia smiled, and as she was Stiles pressed a kiss to her lips which took her off guard. His hands gripped at her back as she opened her mouth to him, allowed him to trace his tongue on the seam of her lips. She sighed into his mouth and scratched at his hair.

"Maybe we could do it in reverse-" Stiles murmured. he pulled away just enough to say it and Lydia laughed against him.

"I think we'd enjoy it more if we waited." Lydia said softly, he pouted and Lydia almost shut the door and ripped his clothes off right there and then, but she refrained. She smoothed out his shirt and stepped away leaving him wanting more.

* * *

It took them a while to move him in, he stressed about what sheets to put on his bed first, then what he should have left out and in drawers because he didn't want to seem too tidy or too messy, he worried about the posters he'd hung and if they'd judge him for a small wooden box under his bed that he'd filled with Wolfsbane, Mountain Ash and Mistletoe for his own protection.

They also looked around campus, and there was something so fresh and new in the air that Lydia was jealous he'd get to start this life sooner than her. The University itself was beautiful, they didn't go in it because they weren't allowed but they admired the outside. It was tall, who-knows how many stories high with patterns engraved in door-frames and window-frames that added an ancient look to the building.

A large lawn of grass was centered in the middle, and there was students sat in shorts and summer dresses talking, laughing and studying in the setting sun. It was magical. It was different, new and offered so many chances that Lydia could just taste the reality of a new beginning on the tip of her tongue.

They went back to his room and freshened up, Lydia topped up her make-up and re-curled her hair. After that they went downtown to find somewhere to eat and settled for a cute Italian on the corner of a dimly lit road.

"Is this a date?" Lydia asked as she scanned the menu, she tried to find something light to eat so she wouldn't feel like a bloated whale when she went back to Stiles' dorm.

"If it is does it mean I have to pay?" He joked and Lydia smiled, wondered again how she was going to leave him in the morning, how she'd say goodbye to his amber eyes and kiss him for one last time.

"Hey! you said you were treating me." Lydia pouted, she mocked anger and Stiles' face lit up as he laughed.

"I- uh- actually have a present for you." Stiles swallowed. Luckily for Stiles a waitress interrupted them, leaving Lydia slightly irritated because things were getting interesting. But nevertheless she smiled.

They ordered, Stiles a pizza and Lydia a Spaghetti Carbonara. He even ordered wine for the two. He was really going all-out.

"You were saying?" Lydia said casually as she carefully folded her napkin in her lap as she tried equally as hard to keep the blush off her face and her smirk at bay.

"I bought you a present." Stiles smiled, and Lydia met his eye and raised her eyebrows. "Uh-here." He reached into the pocket of his hoodie and revealed a small box.

If they were older she would think he was proposing.

He handed her the box awkwardly, after he stared at it in his hand for a few brief moments and her breath caught in her throat. This was some sort of commitment that Lydia wasn't used to, but something she was prepared to do. She was ready to commit to Stiles, they were doing long-distance. There would be times where they wouldn't see each other in months, and they had to remain faithful, had to remember moments like this.

She looked up and smiled reassuringly, told him she'd like it no matter what it was through her eyes.

Carefully, she opened the small silver clasp that held the box together and opened it. She wasn't sure what she expected, but she didn't anticipate this. A ring sat safely in-between two thin cushions in the box. It was silver, which Lydia loved on jewelry, subtly in the shape of a tiara. Small diamonds dotted the band, the silver molded fancily to curve higher, carrying a bigger diamond at the top. Lydia didn't want to think about the money on this, but she couldn't help wonder how he afforded it.

"Stiles," Lydia whispered. It fell from her mouth like it was something holy, she was breathless, touched by such affection. She'd never known anything to hit her so deep in her heart, but this did.

"It's a promise ring." He scratched behind his ear nervously, like he couldn't understand how she was feeling. "I know what it means to me, it can mean something different to you."

She admired the ring still, Stiles' words ringing in the background. A promise ring, a promise they'd stick together, remain faithful, to love.

"What does it mean to you?" Lydia asked, she kept the ring in the box still, it looked so delicate that she was afraid if she touched it it would burst into a million pieces.

"It means that one day, we'll marry. A promise I'll propose to you, when we're older." Stiles told her, his voice was soft and it went through her.

It warmed her chest and spread down to her toes. She felt electric like this. She felt new, reborn and like she could do anything, be anything. Stiles made her equally as strong as he did weak, made her heart pump more fiercely but made her knees shake.

She wanted this, wanted a future that promised they'd be together. She wanted to wake up next to him every morning and have lazy sex, wanted to wear his flannels around the house, wanted to spend her Saturday nights with him because he was the most entertaining person alive.

"Stiles," She muttered, she wanted to forget the food, take him home and fuck the life out of him because he deserved every ounce of love he could get. She didn't want to do this whole 'date' thing because it meant waiting for hours before she could finally have him.

She got up and walked over to his chair, and tilted his chin so their lips were in line with one another. Their lips were hesitant, maybe because it really meant something now. This wasn't just young-love, it was the kind of love that only happens once in a million.

"God, I love you." Stiles sighed against her lips and hooked a hand around the back of Lydia's head, his fingers tangled messily in her hair. She nearly said it back, but she was going to wait until tonight, when she was actually showing it.

She could've kissed him forever in the restaurant, the lighting was dim and the music playing was soft. The ideal romantic location. Sadly, she pulled away and sat back in her chair after she spotted their waitress coming to their table with a tray full of their food.

"Enjoy your meal." The waitress said as she laid the plates in front of them.

Lydia and Stiles ate fast, they didn't want to waste much time.

* * *

"Stiles, look." Lydia nodded toward an ice cream parlor across the road, they were walking up an annoyingly steep hill to make way back to his dorm, and Lydia's feet had started to hurt because of her stupid heeled shoes.

The sign was lit up, and inside everything was blue and pink, it reminded her of the old dessert pace they had at Beacon Hills where she used to go with Allison. It got shut down eventually, no-one wanted to be working a night shift anywhere in Beacon Hills, she doesn't blame them, so it went out of business.

"I'm so happy you pointed that out." Stiles groaned and tugged her hand gently to pull her across the road. "Although, I had another form of dessert in mind."

Lydia goes weak, feels like her legs can't hold her up anymore as liquid heat rushes between her thighs and her stomach slips with excitement at the thought of his head between her thighs.

"Who says you can't have both?" She whispered, her throat dry. She wished she didn't see this place, she wanted to go back to his and be fucked into his mattress now that he's talking to her like that.

Stiles' eyes were losing it, they darkened and glinted as he look at her. His tongue darted out to wet his lower lip and he inched further toward her, he had no control and he didn't mind at all. Neither did she.

"Fuck, Lydia." He sighed and she can felt him gradually get hard against her leg, right outside the large window of the ice-cream parlor, where young kids sat. And cars were driving past them, dark or not, people were around.

"You stay out here and calm down and I'll get the ice cream." Lydia laughed at him, he frowned at her and stood with his back to the wall as he breathed deeply. Lydia ordered him a scoop of peanut butter and a scoop of chocolate in a tub, and she got herself a scoop of vanilla and one of honeycomb. Her favorite.

When she returned Stiles looked a bit giddy, and a little excited but Lydia didn't blame him. She could feel the damp in between her legs, and by time they had ate and got back she was going to be soaked.

"You know me so well," Stiles smiled as he accepted the cup and they began to eat as they slowly progressed up the hill.

"Of course I do," She said offhandedly, she licked her spoon when Stiles looked at her, she unintentionally teased him. "It's me and you."

Although when she said it, she couldn't help but think about leaving him in the morning, or whenever they woke up. She'd think of him when she was driving home after being so thoroughly loved and how he would probably be sat on his bed, maybe crying or maybe not. She knew she would be clutching the steering wheel until her knuckles went white when her tears would blur her vision.

All she'd have for weeks now was this night, the meal, the promise ring, the ice cream and the feeling of being fulfilled after really good sex. She'd hold onto it like a lifeline until the next time they'd see each other.

And she'd have to go to college in a few days, pretend that she wasn't miles away from her other half, but she'd do it because she loved him. She would succeed even better at college than she did at school, she'll prefer it there anyway. Beacon Hills may be her home but she never felt safe there. Although she wasn't sure she thought of home as Beacon Hills anymore, her home was Stiles.

By time she escaped her thoughts her ice cream was finished and they were already on campus. Butterflies erupted in her stomach and it was like Stiles felt it too because he smiled warmly at her and guided her through the dark until they reached his room.

"You okay?" Stiles asked as they stepped into his place. Of course she was okay, she had been waiting for this moment to happen in ages, it was bitter sweet, it was the goodbye but also the hello. A benediction. A curse.

They had tonight to show they loved each other. They had his empty dorm and his shitty mattress and the hours of bliss that was laid out in front of them.

She nodded and pressed her lips to his, he gently pushed her against the door and let him hold her captive in his kiss.


	5. One Last Time

**This is the last chapter, thanks for those who stuck with it but I decided to make it short because this idea absolutely flopped. I do hope someone has enjoyed this and if you have favorite, follow and review to let me know:)**

* * *

Lydia could stay in that moment forever, and she wouldn't mind it at all. Stiles had her against a wall as he gently trailed butterfly kisses down her neck as she scratched one hand through his hair.

They'd been making out for what felt like years, but probably only ten minutes, and the only clothing that was on the floor was Stiles' hoodie. Lydia couldn't contain herself much longer.

Lydia had become hyper-aware of how labored her breaths were and how her body had coated itself in a light sweat because she couldn't stop thinking about Stiles inside her, or having his mouth to her, or his fingers. Hell, just anything he had to offer. She can't even remember the last time she had sex, she knew it had to be verging on a year, and her own hand couldn't reach herself to orgasm, so she was practically dying.

Their lips met again, his tongue tried to nudge its way into her mouth, she smiled against him and so did he.

"I can't believe we're here," Stiles muttered against her and she nodded, her lips latched onto a spot on Stiles' jaw. "After everything we've been through I can't believe we're here."

"I can't believe we're alive." Lydia sighed, their lips brushed when she spoke.

"It wasn't easy." Stiles reminded her, and she had to take a moment to think about it.

It wasn't easy in the sense of surviving, there was too many threats all the time. Peter, the Kanima, Gerard, the Darach, the Nogistune, the Benefactor, the Dread Doctors, the Wild Hunt. Everything was out to get them, it seemed the world wanted them dead. But they had survived, somehow, in the midst of everything.

It also wasn't easy for the two to realize they loved one another. Well, that Lydia loved Stiles. She thought she loved Jackson, cared for Aiden and Jordan, but when she figured out that the only person who made her jelly-kneed and cared for her thoroughly was Stiles, he saw Malia.

So no, it wasn't easy.

"It never is." Lydia told him, her voice unsteady when his hands rode up her skirt.

She grinded against him, involuntarily which made them both moan into the others skin. They stopped for a moment, reveled in the way that that had felt after such tension had been built.

Carefully, Stiles tugged Lydia's top over her head, he revealed her baby blue bra with pretty lace edges and a bow in the middle.

"Jesus." Stiles whispered as his head dipped between her breasts, he wetly kissed down her chest as he hiked her higher up the wall.

Her head was thrown back, every touch and kiss sent fire through her and her hands were tangled in his hair. When his eyes found hers again they were hooded, glazed over with lust and desire. She imagined hers looked the same.

"Bed?"

"Bed." Stiles agreed, he lifted her, grabbed her under her ass and carried over to his bed, waiting to be used.

She pulled his shirt over his head as he took them to the single bed, and threw it in the corner of his room. They hadn't turned on any lights, the only light that they were getting was the dazzling moon streaming in through the window. His curtains still open.

His chest was broad, hard from years of playing lacrosse. His stomach was toned, probably from running with wolves since he was sixteen, but they all created a lovely V shape.

He sat down, Lydia straddled him and kissed him and when they broke apart a hand grazed her side and he kissed each breast as they strained against the cup of the bra. Her heart was beating a million times faster than it should be, but she couldn't help it, she actually wished she was ashamed that she was this worked up over it. But it was Stiles. Nothing embarrassing to it.

He shifted so that he swung both his legs on the bed and laid down, and as Lydia loomed over him, he started kissing against the lace of her bra, working her up painfully slowly. She sighed and bit her lip, rocked her hips against his erection until he had started thrusting his hips into hers without realizing it.

He flipped them over, so he was on top, he shadowed her and Lydia couldn't help but cant her hips up so she felt him right up against her.

Could she wait for all the teasing to start and finish?

She released a moan, something that didn't sound like her, because she just wanted him. She'd never allowed herself to want this much.

"Stiles," She sighed as his lips left a trail of wet down to her belly button. "I need something, _anything._ "

"I'm so on it," The words tumbled from his mouth and he was tugging her skirt down her legs and throwing them on the floor.

Her legs were porcelain, even so more the tops of her thighs where they didn't see the sun.

She had a matching pair of baby-blue panties, that lifted high onto her hips, revealing her bare skin to him. It was all his for the taking, she needed him to know that. She was biting her lip, wriggling under him impatiently because he couldn't tear his eyes away from her skin. He'd saw scars that he'd never seen before, he ran his fingers along the patches that had gone pink.

He pressed a kiss to the inside of her thigh, like he was giving her a teaser of what was about to come.

Slowly, his fingers latched onto the waist band of her panties and he bought them down, over her legs. The action made her shiver.

"Holy shit." Stiles whispered to himself, seeing her was like art. He tugged at her legs, spreading her open like a flower blossoming.

He used his hands to spread her open, they dipped into folds and it almost tickled. But it felt so nice and gentle that Lydia liked it.

His first lick was tentative, like he was unsure. His tongue darted out to take a swipe at her clit, she gasped and hooked a leg around his back. He took it as a good sign, so the bastard smirked.

Lydia pushed her head into the pillow as she smoothed a hand through his hair, her breath was painfully labored, she'd never lost it this much before. But then, no-one she'd been with before was this good.

He created a rhythm with his tongue, as he stroked from left to right and up then down, occasionally sucked on her clit or swirled his tongue around her labia. She loved it, couldn't get enough of it and so she pushed her face into him, let him do his worse.

She was unfolding beneath him, as every flick of his tongue sent a shiver down her spine, and she knew that when she let go she wouldn't be able to stop it. She could tell she wasn't just going to orgasm, but she was about to _come._ He did everything he could with with his mouth, and she wasn't sure she was going to last much longer because her body was quacking, the need to come was making her body go mad. She was desperate to let go, and when Stiles purposely grazed his teeth slightly over her clit she fell over the edge.

She moaned loudly, and he brought her back down from the high expertly, and she felt almost weak because she didn't expect him to be _that_ good.

He watched her with fascination, as her eyes fluttered shut and her body went limp against his once clean sheets. He knew it was a sight he could get used to.

"Stiles," Lydia slurred as he trailed kisses back up to her mouth. When their mouths met, he tasted of her, and at the back of her mind she was able to think that she still wanted more. She wanted him. Skin on skin. "I want you."

He nodded quickly, so he reached over to his bedside cabinet and pulled out a condom. Lydia watched him intently as he shrugged his jeans and boxer briefs off. His legs were toned, as well was his bum. Him being fully naked in front of her felt new, exciting for both of them. They saw scars they'd never seen before, everything about his body was beautiful, and he thought the same about her.

He lined himself up with her once she'd helped rolled the condom on, and she joined their hands together as he supported his weight. He was hovered above her, he admired the way she looked so undone underneath him, her strawberry blonde hair formed a halo around her head.

The way she could feel the pressure of him up against her made her toes curl around the sheets, he kissed her lips slowly, he stole the breath from her.

She cants her hips up again, and he slowly entered her, not all the way because Lydia felt her walls clench and she had a trouble breathing.

"Is it okay?" He asked, his voice tight. "Do you need a minute?"

She shook her head, licked her lips and pecked him. "Keep going."

He sunk all the way in and Lydia's eyes fluttered shut at the sensation of being filled. She couldn't believe this was happening, when at one point, she thought she'd lost him for good.

Lydia rolled her hips into him, matching the rhythm he created, she felt so good like this and so full. She felt loved, and she'd never felt like that during sex. But she supposed, this wasn't just sex, they made love.

Her hand that wasn't linked with his ran up his back, scratched when he hit a spot she never knew existed. His body was new, different. It dipped in ways she hadn't known, with moles scattered randomly across his pale skin.

He lifted her hips up, and plunged deeper. Automatically Lydia's legs tightened around his waist and her nails dug a little in his back.

She breathed a gasp into his ear, which made him nudge his lips against hers and capture her in a kiss.

He untangled one of his hands from her, and reached it down to rub slow circles with the rough pad of his thumb onto her clit, and then she started to pant desperately. Everything inside her body was burning, tingling with the sensation of being fucked by Stiles. She chased after it, held onto the tug of the orgasm like it was going to save her, and let go.

Stiles came too, his eyes squeezed shut and his hips twitched as he slammed into her, took her down from that high like he did just moments before. He clutched at her ribs when he came, he needed to have a purchase, and Lydia didn't mind if he left the tell-tale of a bruise. It would be a reminder of this night when she was alone at college.

When he stopped moving he stayed inside her for a while, and they just breathed into one anthers mouths because they were still living up in the clouds.

He pulled out of her and flushed the condom down the toilet, and when he got back into bed he pulled Lydia's arm over him so that she was nestled gently, safely under his arm.

"I love you." Stiles whispered to Lydia, and he kissed the top of her head. Her insides flip-flopped at how sincere he sounded, it was something so pure and innocent she wasn't used to from men.

She turned so she could see him, her bare chest squashed to him. "I love you too."

The smile that he gave her was worth a million dollars, it was something so full of happiness and right that she actually smiled too. He pulled her on top of him, so her arms were folded over his chest and their naked bodies were pressed against one another.

"Say that again." He smiled, she kissed his nose sweetly and looked him in the eye.

Emerald burned into Amber.

"Mieczyslaw Stilinski, I love you with every beat of my heart." She whispered, she pressed her lips to him, and it felt like this was how they kissed for the first time. Puckered lips wanting to explore, tongues slipping into one another and teeth clashing because they were smiling.

"Wha- How did you find out about my real name?" Stiles' mouth was hanging open when she pulled away and she just grinned at him. "I'm gonna kill my dad."

Of course he'd work it out in 0.2 seconds.

Stiles flipped them, so he loomed over her once more, and tickled at her sides until she started kicking him as she laughed until her lungs burned for air.

* * *

It was early, Lydia knew that much because she always woke up early. She was adorably wrapped up in Stiles' arms, they're bare chest to bare chest with one of his arms rested underneath Lydia's body, the other loosely rested at her hip.

She didn't know why she woke up, this was like being in a dream, but she thought it had something to do with the fact she had to leave him today.

She ran a hand through the back of his hair, she scratched gently at his scalp, it made him nudge his nose into the crook of her neck. She sighed as something as simple as his touch made her shiver.

"Stiles," She whispered, she wanted to talk to him while she was still here. She didn't want to spend the time they had sleeping, unaware of one another. "Wake up."

"Mmm," Stiles hummed, he pushed his head into the pillow more, his grip tightened on her hip. "Too early..."

Lydia sighed, and tried to shake him awake, to no avail. "I know you're awake," She said in a soft tone, she thought she saw the tell-tale of a smile. "I'm naked."

He slowly peeled an eye open to survey what was in front of him. She was right, all but the panties she had on last night, she was naked.

"You're gonna ruin me." He murmured, his lips chased hers for a kiss, she chuckled lightly and searched his tired eyes.

He pulled her on top of her, so she laid on his torso with her arms folded on his chest, like they laid last night. It was now her favorite place to be, her favorite spot on Stiles.

"What time is it?" He asked, his eyes gradually becoming more wide as he woke up. She thought she could get used to this, seeing him early in the morning, half-asleep and so himself that he hadn't had time to brush his hair or shower or dress. This was Stiles. This was the Stiles she wanted to wake up to every morning.

Lydia reached over Stiles to get her phone from the night-stand, it read 6:03. Her eyes widened. She hadn't expected it to be that early.

"Just remember we only have today left," She told him sweetly, he frowned at her. "It's 6AM."

"Lydia Martin are you trying to _kill_ me?"

"C'mon, let's talk." Lydia sighed, he closed his eyes again, she pinched his side. "You've slept so much in your life, I'm pretty sure you will live after one early morning."

"Not true-"

"Please, I've never known you _not_ to sleep." Lydia laughed quietly, but Stiles just squinted at her.

"Still not true." He said, he smiled at her, but Lydia wondered if this was getting darker. She supposed he didn't get much sleep when he was possessed. So her face softened, and it was like he knew that she wanted to listen to him.

She wanted to _know_ the dark side of him.

"I couldn't sleep for months after I killed Donavan. The guilt, it was too much." He spoke quietly and shut his eyes as if the image of Donavan dead was still painted on his eyelids. She pressed a kiss to his chest, she wanted to make sure he knew that it was okay. Even if he thought it was murder, everyone knew it was self-defense.

"Is it bad that I slept perfectly knowing Valack was dead? I wasn't as afraid as I used to be." Lydia's voice was small, something she never talked about was killing Valack, she felt guilty for killing. Innocent or not. It took everything who she was to live with herself, probably the same for Stiles.

"Valack hurt you," Stiles soothingly ran a hand up and down her arm, he comforted her. "He hurt every banshee he came across, he hurt people in Eichen House. But Donavan? He'd never hurt anyone."

His face was slack, not showing emotion, but Lydia could see the hollowness in his eyes. It hurt him to know he took someones life, what if he was the one they could've saved? And he didn't give him the chance.

"He threatened you and you're dad." Lydia deadpanned, and Stiles rolled his eyes but attempted to smile softly at her.

"Lyds, you threaten me but do you see me trying to kill _you?"_ Stiles exclaimed, and Lydia allowed herself a light laugh despite the conversation.

"Not the point, it was self-defense. I know it took everything that you are to live with it, and I wouldn't expect you to forgive yourself yet." She told him, she kissed his lips. "But I want to be there when you finally do."

He nodded, his eyes hooded and dark with lust. She held his gaze and smiled shyly, then his lips met hers. Their kiss was soft and wanting, she sat up on his lap, straddled him as his hands began roaming up her bare torso. She shivered.

"You used to frustrate me." Lydia murmured against his lips, he pulled back eyebrows raised.

"Sexually?" He squeezed her thigh.

She grinded on him and it sent a shot of pleasure through her core.

"I mean it," She said as she bit his lower lip. "I hated you, especially when the Dread Doctors were in town."

"Uh-thanks?"

"You're welcome."

"But why?" He pulled away from her and sat up, she followed suit and sat on his lap.

She chuckled to herself. "You loved Malia, and I couldn't accept the fact that you weren't chasing after me anymore."

Stiles held her chin, forced her to look at him. She felt stupid and needy, Stiles was finally hers anyway so what did it matter if he loved Malia back then? But her heart still broke when she thought about how abandoned she felt when they used to go to the library for their study period and Lydia would sit by herself, out on a picnic table.

"You were chasing after Parrish." Stiles said, she couldn't understand if he was annoyed at her or if he was trying to make her feel better.

"I was trying to distract myself."

"I never stopped loving you, thought that was obvious when we saved you from Eichen." He told her softly. When he was so gentle with her it made her want to cry, made her want to run away and not feel things. She wasn't used to gentle.

So, she pressed her lips to him and got lost in him and the sheets.

* * *

It took them up until the early afternoon to get themselves sorted. They fell back asleep in bed after talking and when they woke up they showered together, had a quickie against the tiled wall of the small shower and then Lydia had tried to get ready as slow as possible. She had tried her best to bottle up the fact she was leaving Stiles, the boy she loved, and who knows when they would see one another again.

It made her soul ache.

But she plaited her hair with pursued lips, stared determinedly at the mirror making sure she didn't cry. She thought Stiles sensed it too, because he trailed kisses down her neck which left her weakly stood against the rickety sink of his bathroom.

"I don't wanna leave you." Lydia croaked out, it was the first thing she'd really said since after their shower but she could feel her throat tighten and her eyes sting with tears.

"Hey, hey, c'mere." Stiles said lowly, he opened his arms out to her, she stepped in them, tried to savor the way he smelt and felt wrapped around her. "We'll be fine, I promise." She fiddled with her ring.

"We don't even know when we'll see each other again." Lydia sniffed, her voice muffled by Stiles' top.

"As soon as you get your timetable at MIT we can figure out what weekend we can visit each other." Lydia isn't sure why she believed him, she thought it was because he sounded so confident in what he said, but it might just be because she'd really given herself to him, but she did believe him.

"I love you so much," Lydia whispered, she pulled back to meet his eyes, which were equally as teary as hers. "I'm so sorry that I never figured it out sooner."

She wished they got together sooner, they would've had months of dates and loving one another, and maybe there wouldn't be so much regret in the air as there is now if they would've. But they didn't. Lydia was awkward, she couldn't admit her feelings, so now she had to live with her choices of only showing him love for a few weeks.

"Never apologize to me, especially not for that." He told her, he bit his lip as he said it, to stop the tears.

"I don't know how I'm supposed to leave you."

"We're gonna kiss goodbye and I'll text you in an hour or so, we'll FaceTime and then once you've gone to college you'll tell me about your classes, and we can talk about visiting one another. We'll have days where we miss each other more than others, where we won't be able to breathe, but the thing that'll get us through is that we'll visit each other, as much as we can. That's how you're going to leave."

"I'm not sure it'll be as easy as that."

"Who said it would be easy?" Stiles gave a watery grin, and Lydia enveloped him in a hug.

She wasn't sure what she'd miss most about him. His smell? His warmth? Maybe it was the fact that he comforted her, better than anyone else could, because he knew her just that bit extra than anyone else did.

He walked her to her car, hand in hand. Lydia could feel her heart tug to the pit of her stomach, she wasn't sure why she was this upset, they were going to make long distance work after all.

"Text me when you're home." Stiles told her, she lent against her car with his hands rested at her waist.

"I will."

"I love you, don't you ever forget that." He whispered, she nodded and their lips latched together in one last perfect dance.

"I love you too."

He kissed her again, this time it was more passionate and Lydia somewhere found a flicker of hope that maybe they would see each other sooner than they thought. Maybe they would be bought back together by some bizarre reason. So Lydia would hold onto that hope, for as long as she could.

He squeezed her hand as she said bye and then she got in her car, sadly smiled at him and then drove off, left him stood there.

She was sad, a sobbing mess as she drove for the first hour but later she convinced herself that she was Lydia Martin. Would she let anyone know how much she ached for Stiles? How much she missed him despite it all?

The answer was no.

She kind of knew that they would reunite again, quicker than they expected, in a few weeks actually. That they would fight to save Beacon Hills one last time because it was someones home. Just like her home was him. She knew they'd love more than they'd ever had.

By time she got home she had fixed her tear smudged make-up and wore a dazzling Lydia Martin smile.

Her soul throbbed for him, but her smile told you otherwise.


End file.
